


Alone Together

by lambcreamsoup



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Also very flustered Yosuke, First Kiss, Fluff, Homecoming Dance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prom Night, Two bros just swaying their hips, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambcreamsoup/pseuds/lambcreamsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke didn't want to go to Homecoming. He really didn't. Thank god Yu is going to sweep him off his feet and get him outta this hellhole. </p><p>Basically a "Let's ditch prom!" prompt ft Souyo, also inspired from the Steven Universe soundtrack "Alone Together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 5am, this was suppose to be posted a couple weeks ago, i'm sorry. here's 19 pages of Yosuke trying not to be thirsty for Yu. if there's grammar i really do apologize, please enjoy !
> 
> edit : i was told i misspelled Yukiko so i fixed it ! sorry

**Early Morning, Yasogami High.**

 

"Say, Yosuke. Are you going to homecoming?"

Chie's voice rang in his ears for a moment until the words finally processed through his head and he let out a groan, Yosuke looked up at the other brunette, "Hell no." 

Yasogami High was holding a homecoming dance on Saturday night, from 6-10pm. One day from now. Ms. Kashiwagi was basically begging the principal for a little more entertainment in the school,  no one really asked for it but with the entire murder case going on it did seem relaxing, to the Investigation Team at least.

Yosuke Hanamura had many reasons to why he didn't want to go,  1.) He was a June's boy, he told himself if people hated Junes, when he shows up to school then he would make everything else horrible. It’s fun not to be in the way of anyone else's entertainment. 2.) He told himself once again,  he looks stupid in a tux, not to mention he can’t even dance. 3.) Remains a mystery for now.

"Aw, why not? Is your dad making you work an extra shift or something?"  Chie's asked curiously.

 _I wish_. Out all the days he wants an extra shift he doesn't get one. But sweetie, this is your last year! Thank god. The words his mom told him made him cringe. "I'm not really a party person..." _Lame excuse._  

"Really? You kind of seem like one, you always dance in the dungeon." Yukiko's words caused a rose colour to glow on his cheeks.

"No I don't!" He shouted back quickly, a couple heads turned towards them and he was embarrassed until he realized that everyone was looking at Yu while he walked over. 

"What's going on?" Yu started, placing his bag down at his desk. As much as Yosuke wanted to end the conversation and changed the subject the other brunette cut him off.

"Yosuke doesn't want to go to homecoming!" 

Yu raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised, I thought you would be dragging me to go." A smile tugged on his face as he took a seat facing Yosuke, keeping his attention on him. 

"Wait, are you going Yu?" Yukikio asked.

"I'm not good with parties, but Dojima insisted I should go."

"At least you got some spirit." Chie's glanced over at Yosuke for a quick moment and accidentally caught his gaze. "What?" Yosuke sighed. "We won't be in high school forever, you know," Yukiko mentioned.

An awkward silence started to fill in and Yosuke felt pressured for bringing the mood down, everyone spared a glance at each other and back at him. He murmured under his breath.

"What was that?" The brunette asked not being able to hear him. 

"I said I'll consider it! Geez."

Investigation Team seemed please, even Yu. Surprisingly enough.

 

☆☆☆

 

**Lunchtime, Yasogami High, Roof top.**

 

As soon as Lunchtime started Yu invited Yosuke up to the roof top, their usual spot. Although this time there was a couple kids up there, more than necessary, setting up lights and going back and forth to place some plants down.

"I didn't think they would be setting up so early." Yu began.

Yosuke shrugged carelessly and stuffed his cheeks with more rice, murmuring ‘i hont air’ and looked away, ignoring the grey steel eyes staring at him. _Don’t bring it up._

“Yosuke.” _What did he just say?_

“Yeah?” His voice sounded more irritated than he actually intended. Yu gazed at him for a long moment, it would of been awkward but over time Yosuke realized he was taking his time to think and read facial expressions, since he rarely did any himself. Brown eyes finally took a peek to see what the other male was doing and that’s when Yu spoke up.

“I can understand if you don’t want to go, I’m not forcing you.”

The soft words made him feel guilty. Every once in a while he would remember that Yu didn’t live in Inaba, their last year of high school together. Just a couple Months left, it was hard to believe he felt like he’s known him for years. Yosuke knew he developed something for him that was more than friendship, it was weird. Every glance the other gave him made his heart… flutter? He’s too embarrassed to admit it to himself.

“I-I would go, but I don’t think I can really pull off a tuxedo...” Another lame excuse.

Yu stared at him, his serious expression actually looking more relieved. “Is that it?” In a way it still seemed as if he didn’t believe him, he wasn’t sure what he was thinking, Yosuke continued on. 

“Yeah! I’m not really used to wearing formal clothing or anything… so it’s really embarrassing, every time.”

For a moment, Yosuke noticed Yu’s expression remain still for a moment and he pulled off a smirk, “Would it be better if I came and picked you up?” 

 _Shit, now he has to go_. “That’ll be great!”

“Around five?”

The brunet knew the first thing he had to do when he gets home is to look for a formal outfit. Either that or he’s going to have to buy one. “Yeah, around five...”

 

☆☆☆

 

**Evening, Yasogami High.**

As the two Partners walked back to class a girl pulled Yu over and Yosuke overheard, most of it. He wasn’t sure if he was suppose to sit there and listen, feeling his heart prickle as the female asked him would he be interested going to Homecoming with him. It’s just a stupid dance, Yosuke repeated. If it was just a dance the magician knew he was taking this way too seriously. Yu closed the conversation and the girl walked away, Yosuke didn’t get a good look on her face.

The fool started a conversation but Yosuke’s ears seemed to be closed off, with other thoughts. Either way he pulled both his cheeks up, smiling hard. 

It’s just a stupid dance.

 

☆☆☆

 

**After School, Junes.**

 

“Apparently, I thought I owned at least one tuxedo.” Yosuke cringed as he looked over the male clothing, all the outfits looked, uncomfortable. “Thanks for coming along, Rise.” The brunet rolled his shoulders glancing at the lead singer.

“I’m bear too you know!” Teddie shouted.

The rest of the Investigation Team was at Kanji’s house, surprising as it was the blond said he didn’t mind throwing a couple clothes together and fixing up a dress. Chie promised to pay him and Yosuke was pretty sure Yukikio was going to use a dress she already owned or something. Yu would be here but he had other things to do. The magician didn’t want to think on it too hard.

“Say Senpai, are you planning to take anyone as a date?” Rise asked.

“No. I just plan to go there and come back home.” The lead singer tilted her head at his statement and pouted, gazing up and down at the different button ups. “Really? This seems like your big chance to swoop some damsel off her feet. What about -”

“Hey Yosuke, why can’t I go to your dance and swoop ladies off their feet?” The bear frowned and Yosuke messed with the top of his costume, “You don’t even go to our school.” The brunet reminded him.

“Aw, I wish I could.” Just as the bear started to think about what a school would be like Yosuke exhaled under his breath, “No. You don’t.” The students are selfish and horrible, end of that.

Rise turned her head at Yosuke and back at one of the blouses, “...Here Senpai! I think this one will look nice on you.” She rushed over and placed the blouse on top of Yosuke, “Maybe one size bigger though…” Yosuke looked down, it reminded him something Yu would usually wear, it was formal. “Ohhh, Yosuke you’ll totally be getting the ladies with that one. Oh, oh. Rise what about suspenders?”

The lead singer grinned, “I think it’ll go nicely with this shirt, plus it’ll bring out a casual look. Now the real question is bow or tie.” She placed a finger on his chin thinking carefully.

 

☆☆☆

 

Yosuke insisted that he would just stick with converses instead of spending over a couple hundred dollars just for one night shoes. Also Rise decided that he would look cute in a tie.

_Tomorrow Night._

The brunet looked over his outfit, it looked nice but did it look nice on him? A couple thoughts ran through his head, what if Yu brought a date?

No he wouldn’t have. They were going together, not as a date but as Partners.

“Right.” 

It was hard to picture himself dating Yu for a moment but something came eventually. He sort of got the idea that he would be the one to always show affection in public. No matter what facade. Sometimes he could be a tease, mischievous. Hold his hand maybe, kiss his cheek, probably call him cute or-

“Yosuke! Your face got really red for no reason! Are you getting sick?”

Teddie’s words snapped him out of the small vision he had and he looked away, “Shut up, Ted.”

 

☆☆☆

 

**Next Day. After School, Hanamura Residence.**

 

Yosuke could of exaggerated that he didn't look good in a tux, it's been a couple years and but with the red tie neatly placed on the blouse that was tucked in. He couldn't admit he looked a little good. He kept his hair the same but he noticed that he was going to have to re-dye it soon. A couple of darker brown roots on the top but nothing too serious. As he was checking himself out by his nearest reflection something buzzed in his pocket, a message from Yu.

 

_< Yu_

_Hey Yosuke, you should probably meet me there. Something came up and It's going to take me a while to get ready._

 

Can't I just go to your house? He wanted to say that but he felt like that would show suspicion. He could of backed out now but he began to text back.

 

_> Yosuke_

_ya sure ill see u there !_

 

"Yeah see you there." He mumbled under his breath. Just before he left the house he grabbed his headphones and mp3 player, he was aware that he didn't need them because he's going to a dance but it was better than nothing. Plus, it was just something for the walk there and back.

 

☆☆☆

 

**Night Time, Yasogami High.**

 

Just walking down the block Yosuke could see all the lights floating around the roof and hear a heavy bass of pop playing. As he walked alone he noticed a lot of people walking in groups. He didn't feel comfortable going upstairs alone, so he decided to wait for his partner near his foot locker.  Sending a him a quick text he let his eyes wander.

He looked over lots of things, this was nice. There was a faint sound of music playing through the schools atmosphere and kids laughing and shouting from a couple floors above him.

The air was getting slightly more humid so he shrugged his jacket off, deciding to fold it neatly and place it in his locker. Along with his headphones.  Much better.

"There you are!" Yosuke was alerted by the feminine voice and he swung around only to notice it was Chie. 

She looked nice, she wore one of those fwoopy dresses that looked all frilly, and plain accessories. Green does stand out on her. No make up though, he noted. Kanji did a good job.

"Yu texted me to come get you, he didn't want you waiting so long for him down here." She informed him gazing up and down, "I'd never think you'll be the one to wear suspenders,  it kind of stands out on your outfit though." The brunet grabbed one of his straps fiddling with it carelessly,  "Teddie recommended it. You look nice too, Chie."

"Thanks, you should see Yukikio's dress, it's has a nice flare to it."

As the two of them walked along, heading up to the room the music became less muffled and they started a small conversation.

"So do you know who's here?" Yosuke asked.

Chie groaned, "Everyone you can name on top of the list, well except for Naoto... Kanji... ya know? Cause they're younger than us."

"Oh right.”

Chie opened the door to the roof and the muffled music was soon blasting out loud, a pop song Yosuke was familiar of.

“There’s Yukikio!” It wasn’t hard to point her out, most of the girls embraced the pastel colour dresses that flowed around them but with Yukkio her dress glistened a vibrant red, hair neatly placed in a bun. She looked beautiful, surely everyone in the school must of known that.

As the two walked over she noticed them quickly, “Hi Yosuke, where’s Yu?” The first thing she noticed was the Magician was single handed, “He’s coming later.” Yosuke managed to speak out loud enough without the music covering his voice.

All them glanced around, noticing a sudden song change. Another moment to take in the settings there were large dishes of appetizers set out, crackers, sweets and so on. Chie saw the brunet starring, and spoke up, “The food isn’t all that great.”

“Didn’t you say it taste stale?” Yukikio replied instead of Yosuke.

“Yeah, a little. Though I have to admit they did put a lot out.”

Their own little conversation began for a while and Yosuke listened in, not cutting in, unsure of what to say or do.

A vibration went off in his pocket.

Quickly, Yosuke pulled out his phone noticing a new message received from Yu. Shocked, he pulled it up.

 

_< Yu_

_I’m here._

 

Brown eyes scanned the area over and over and both the females were able to notice the other male before the brunet. “Oh, Yu’s here.” The Investigation team and along everyone else was able to notice Yu’s presence entering the roof, a couple gasps and squeals. He looked stunning.

His mature features matched the tuxedo wonderfully, the black tie neatly placed on top of his ribs. His hair didn’t stand out as much since he was always brushing it neatly to the side, slowly walking his way towards the others he waved, “Hey.”

Yukikio and Chie stared amazed and Yosuke’s throat was completely dry. “Wow, Yu- You look great!” Both females sprouted complements towards him and he let out a light chuckle under his breath, “Thank you, you both look lovely.”

Yosuke noticed Yu never complimented anyone separately except for him.

“The suit looks really nice on you, Yosuke.”

Face heating from such generosity he shrugged it off, used to the little comments his partner would give him, “Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Chie continued on her talk about how the food was stale and the topic continued on back and forth to different subjects, ignoring anything that involved the Midnight Channel or who the killer is, this was their time to relax and enjoy their last year. They probably were talking what almost felt like hours. As soon as the song lowered down and another one came on Kou waved Yu over, Yu glancing at Yosuke for a silent gesture for him to follow along.

“Haha! Didn’t think you’ll make it, what took you so long?” Kou questioned Yu, Daisuke was by his side as usual, it could've been just him but in a way it seemed like they were matching, wearing opposite color ties and dress shirts.

“Nanako needed me with something.”

“Who’s Nanako?” Daisuke interrupted curiously.

“His cousin.” Yosuke finished. The two males opposite from him glanced at each other and shrugged, “What matters is, you're here… so did you bring a date?”

Yu shook his head, Daisuke speaking up, “I heard a bunch of girls were planning to ask you out, you probably turned those poor souls down.” Kou shot Yu a look, “What? Dude that’s cruel, you could of told them to ask least come to me. At least.

“I wasn’t really interested coming here, last minute thing.”

Yu, Kou and Daisuke enjoyed their conversation briefly, Yosuke was sure Yu was glancing at him to see if he was alright, he just didn’t want to interrupt.  
  
“Hey, Yosuke did you bring a date?”

The brunet was thrown off guard unsure of what he heard, “W-what?”

“Did you bring a date?” The basketball player repeated for him.

“Oh… No, I didn’t.”

“Really? I was pretty sure Yu was your date.” Hearing Kou joke at him like that caused him to widen his eyes and he shook his head furiously, “N-No it’s nothing like that!” Yosuke shouted in defense.

He was sure he say a small smirk on Yu’s face, but it seemed a little off.

“C’mon, I only said that because you cling around him so much!” Kou joked.

“What-”

“Yeah! You’re basically glued to him.”

The brunet stared at the floor, surely he was aware that he was hanging around Yu a lot but the word clingy didn’t click into his head until now. A huge spread of guilt started to set in on Yosuke and he murmured something under his breath, and took a step back. It could've been nausea setting in.

“Kou.” Yu spoke up interrupting any more of his words.

“Huh?” Kou looked between Yu and Yosuke and widened his eyes, “Oh- crap, Yosuke I didn’t mean i-”

None of the words were going to Yosuke and he blurted out. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Without looking back the brunet spun around quickly and headed towards the exit, ‘Bathroom, bathroom...’ He repeated the words in his head going down the flights of stairs his breath picked up slightly. “Damn it…!” Yosuke cursed at himself for not noticing how annoying he probably was, maybe for Yu he must of been glad that he left the roof. Maybe just to get it out the way when he comes back up he’ll apologize and go home. Nothing interesting seemed to be happening anyways.

As soon as he entered the tile room he went over to the sink and splashed his face. Not realizing his hands were shaking. “Damn…” He rubbed his hands together and felt a nervous lump go down his throat. Looking into his reflection he breathed quietly to himself and fixed a little of his hair. He assumed the wind outside frizzed it up just a little.

_"I’m so glad that Hanamura kid left.”_

Yosuke wish he was telling that to himself in his head but that voice was too audibly. His actions stopped and he froze staring at his reflection wondering if he heard that correctly.

 _“He left? I thought he was going to the bathroom?”_  

Yeah. That was definitely someone’s voice and not his, and those voices were getting louder and closer. Trying to react as quick as possible he went into the stall behind him and closed the door quietly as he can and started moving far away as possible so his feet wouldn’t be spotted.

“Either way, he still gets on my nerve.”

“Just his presence is annoying."

"Yeah, no kidding."

There's three of them.  Yosuke told himself.  In that moment he regretted not bringing his headphones with him,  that way he could at least drown out the sound of their voices mocking him.

"Seriously who does he think he is? Did he think maybe if I go to this party more people will shop at Junes. Tsk. What a prick."

The magician clenched his hands hoping to slow down  the shaking. They didn’t know anything about him, people only saw him as an advertisement. Never in life has he hated working in Junes. He was going to have to wait for these assholes to finish talking before he could walk out.

There was the sound of the sink running and someone snickering. "Oh man imagine if that Saki girl was still alive do you think he'll try to ask her out?"

As laughter began filling in the bathroom it just covered over Yosuke choking on his breath. They probably didn't know anything Saki either, they had no reason to joke over her grave like that. He was furious but he couldn't bring the words out of his mouth.

" Oh... Hana-chan, of course I'll go to homecoming with you! It's totally not like you're ruining my family's bussin-"

"Shut up!"

A familiar voice rang through his ears and he widened his eyes... was that Yu?

"Huh? Y-yu what are you doing here-"

Yu ignored his questions and stepped up, Yosuke could hear his feet stepping closer towards his stall and his voice raising higher.

"You have no right to be talking about her like it's some sort of joke. Do you have any idea what she had to go through or what she suffered?"

He's heard him shout before when those two girls were getting on his nerve at the food court but this was different. In a way it's like Yu knew what to say for him. All he could do was listen.

”L-listen Yu- we're sorry-"

"Get out."

"What-"

"Get. _Out_." Yu's voice alone sounded cold and to scare the pricks that badly to have all three of them run out the bathroom cowardly,  Yosuke couldn't imagine what face Yu was pulling.

As the footsteps slowly faded out and most likely out the building, Yu's breathing slowly calmed down.

"Yosuke?"

Crap. He expected him to walk away but he couldn't let him see him like this.  He breathed quietly only to notice his nose was runny and his cheeks felt damp. He didn't know he was crying.

"...I'll... meet you up stairs."

Yu stood still for a moment hoping that the brunet would come out to his voice but nothing happened and that's when he began to walk away. Coming to the conclusion that he wasn't in the bathroom.

 _'Thank you.'_ That's what he would of said to him if he didn't keep quiet. Letting out a shaky breath he finally opened the stall and it wasn't hard to point out his red face. He'll clean up and say thank you. He knew he had to.

 

☆☆☆

 

Once Yosuke cleaned his face he stopped by his locker to grab his headphones and went back upstairs, practicing what to say to his partner. _‘Thank you so much for what you did.’_ No. _‘I can’t believe you stood up for me like that, how can I ever repay you-’_ All of that sounded cheesy and Yosuke couldn’t help but to snort a that. Actually pulling a small smile on his face wondering what Yu would think.

Opening the door a breeze rustled through the air, and instead of loud pop music playing it was… a slow dance. Oh god. Looking around his surroundings he could see the girls lying their heads down on the boys shoulder and he was able to spot Chie, giggling with Yukikio. They were… Sort of dancing? Not as slow as everyone else but they seemed like they were having fun and that’s all that matters.

In the crowd of people it was hard to spot out his partner, he had to tiptoe and look over some peoples heads. But it wasn’t hard to point out he was the only one who wasn’t dancing, well there was a couple of guys near the snack bar.

The gray bowl cut- seriously how does he pull that off- came into his vision and he was more than happy. Pushing by the crowd and just before he could call out his name, before he was able to tell him how grateful he was for sticking up to him he felt the small smile he was keeping on his face fade away.

He was talking to Ai.

Yosuke knew they only ‘dated’ for a little while, probably the shortest relationship he’s ever heard about but what if she was using this chance to take him back. He shouldn’t be so bothered about this- it was his friend- his Partner just slipping away to someone else.

“I just wanted to say…” Even with the music Ai’s voice had a mockery tone, it disgusted him how he saw her trail her hand up his arm and to his neck, cheek. Forcing Yu to look into his gaze.

He’s not sure if he has a sudden urge to scream out or vomit.

Ai glanced at Yosuke once, for a split second. He knew she saw him, and turned back to Yu- Was she leaning into him?

Yosuke needed to get out of here.

The magician felt his fist shaking and he turned around towards the roof exit shoving people out of his way not giving a damn about saying sorry or excuse me. He was sick to his stomach a while ago and now the feeling returned but it hit twice as hard. This wasn’t even his idea in the first place. ‘We won’t be in highschool forever’ he told himself. ‘it’ll be fun.’ What a load of bullshit. He’d rather go in the dungeon then spend a night in this hell hole.

Walking down the stairs he tried looking for a song to play- any song. Hands too shaky to even play something he let out a hiccup in defeat- crap, he was about to cry again? Keeping his gaze forward he saw the exit, it was right there- all he had to do was grab his jacket and-

Something grabbed his arm. Well, someone.

Yosuke turned his head quickly not realizing there was an angry glare on his face. He could possibly want to keep him in this place?

Surprise, Surprise it’s Yu. Again.

“Yosuke? Didn’t you hear me call your name? Are you okay?” The brunet stared at the concern gaze and at Yu holding his hand. ‘Just peachy.’

“Don’t you have someone waiting upstairs for you?” Yosuke didn’t mean to sound harsh but he was feeling more aggressive than sad. Yu made a face, “Yosuke… What are you talking about?”

“Your girlfriend! Ai! She’s waiting upstairs for you so you should probably just…” It was hard to look Yu in the eyes and say that, caramel eyes quickly trailed away looking somewhere else. Trying to tug his hand away he sniffled in defeat when he realized Yu’s grip was far stronger than his. “...go back to her…”

A moment passed and he assumed Yu was going to leave him when he slowly let go of his hand- instead he stepped closer and brought both hands to his face. Yosuke instantly looked up at him.

Sure, he should of been creeped out. Yu’s face was just inches apart and he could hear his breathing, along with the muffled sounds of the music playing upstairs. The fool spoke up, “Yosuke… We aren’t dating.”

Yosuke shook his head in disbelief he knew what he saw- or was he coming to conclusions? He swore he felt Yu gentle stroking his cheeks with his thumb. It was hard to think. When silence was filling in between them Yu spoke up again, “She wanted help talking to Kou… She is really touchy but Yosuke she was the one who told me to go after you.”

Guess who feels like a jackass. After hearing his partners words he let out another sniffle and felt tears start dripping down his cheek, Yu used his thumb to wipe away his tears. This was getting a little…

The brunet let out a snort and and shook his head, “I-I’m sorry… I just thought-”

“Let’s get out of here.”

Did he hear that right?

Yosuke widened his eyes, “Wha-?”

“Let’s get out of here. You clearly aren’t enjoying yourself… so.” Both of Yu’s hands parted away from Yosuke’s face and he grabbed his hand. Something warm was starting to glow on his face. Yosuke couldn’t even find the right words, “Wait- W-What about the others- Where are we even going to go?”

Yu started to walk ahead of him, maybe speed walk. “We probably shouldn’t get in the way of Chie and Yukikio…” It was always hard for Yosuke to catch up, even in the dungeon, he had to admit their leader had a lot of stamina. “Chie said the food here was stale so… let’s go to Aiya's. It’ll be my treat.”

This guy was too generous and it’s hard to believe that he was really serious about this but Yosuke wasn’t denying any of this... he wouldn’t mind just hanging out with his partner. “You- You can’t be serious.”

Yu opened the door and the wind was blowing through their hair as they both started running towards the Shopping District. Why were they running again? “Why would I lie to my partner?"

The brunet swore he saw Yu turn around and wink at him.

 

☆☆☆

 

**Night Time, Aiya Restaurant.**

 

“Two beef bowls, here you go.” 

When both males arrived they were out of breath and immediately sat down at the bar, getting two large drinks of water. There was a small moment where Yosuke just glanced at the other and they both laughed. There was no bet to see who get’s here first, it was just... The brunet couldn’t find the right words yet and so he brushed off the thought.

Yosuke and Yu murmured a ‘Thank you’ under their breath and started digging in. Yu took off his jacket and let it hang on the back of his chair, reminding Yosuke that he left his in his school locker. He would of grabbed it but to interrupt the moment Yu and him were having while they ran out of there, it wouldn’t be the same.

“Also… Uh… Thanks again, partner."

Yu swallowed his food and a smile pulled on his face, looking at Yosuke, “That’s the third time you said that.” The magician was taken aback by his words, “You keeping track, partner?”

The leader shrugged slightly holding his head up with his palm propping his elbow on the table. “How are you feeling?”

“A little better, thanks.” Fourth time.

Yu held his gaze on Yosuke for a long moment, probably reading his expression or wanting to speak up. Instead he just grinned and went back to eating. It took another moment for Yosuke to realize that this would be a great time to thank him for that.

“Also… Partner…?”

“Hm…”

“Thanks again for uh, standing up for me... in the bathroom.”

The expression he pulled was caught- something a little raw and unexpected. “Sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have lashed out like that. I could of handled it more maturely.” His voice sounded… upset? Yosuke wasn’t sure why he was apologizing when he basically saved him from breaking down, or a crying mess. Well either way he ended up crying, he already did it twice today.

“Dude, what matters is, is that you stood up for me…” Yosuke felt his cheeks warm up from the words he was about to say next. “So, I’m… really grateful… Thank you.”

Both the boys stared at each other for a long moment until Yu spoke up, “Sixth time.” The brunet snorted and shook his head.

They continued to eat their beef bowls, joked about some things. Yu made sure to keep the party topic out of the conversation along with bringing up the investigation.The brunet let out a pleased sound. “Man, I’m stuffed. Thanks again… I say that a lot don’t I?"

“At least you have manners.” The fool pulled out his wallet and paid for their meal, making sure to grab his jacket. Yosuke got up and stopped moving feeling a vibration in his pocket. Who could be texting him?

 

_< Chie_

_where r u ???? u and yu just left w/o a word ? ?_

_dnt tell me u guys just left !?_

 

The magician groaned at his phone and Yu only stared at him, wondering what was wrong. “It’s Chie…”

“Tell her we left.” Yosuke groaned again, this time Yu raised an eyebrow, “Y-yeah but…” It may of seemed rude the way he was thinking but he just wanted some alone time with his partner. With him working on his social links all the time and club practices. It seemed like they were becoming strangers. Yosuke was just glad that he was able to squeeze in on his free time taking any chance he can.

Yosuke began typing and let out a yelp.

“What is it?”

“It’s already nine p.m.!” Crap. He’ll need to text his mom and dad first then Teddie to let him know he’s coming home a little late. “Time goes by fast.”

As they both left the Restaurant a cool summer breeze filled the atmosphere, Yu was looking at Yosuke rapidly replied and text to his family and friends. “Hey. Yosuke.”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

Yosuke put back his phone into his pocket and let out a loud sigh, tired probably.

“Let’s go to the riverbed.” Yu always seemed full of surprises, out of all the times he hung out with the brunet this has been the most interaction they ever had. Well it’s not like that was a bad thing. “Uh, I don’t know… It’s getting late and I-”

“I can walk you home. I doubt we’ll be there more than an hour.”

It didn’t seem like such a bad idea, it was only them. If Yosuke was with anyone else he would’ve probably declined. He could handle less than hour with someone he trusts the most.

 

☆☆☆

 

**Night Time, Riverbed.**

 

Both feet remained still in the bed of the river, it was nice here, at night time. No one around, the sound of a frog croaking near by and Yosuke could even spot a couple fish swimming not to far from them thanks to the moonlight. It glistened over the water and everything in this moment seemed perfect, especially being next to Yu… It made him feel safe.

As much as he wanted he to lean his head on Yu’s shoulder he stopped himself every time and gazed at his hand, it was right beside his rarely touching. His eyes were closed and Yosuke stared at the gray eyelashes, sure he’s stared at him plenty of times but he didn’t even know he had such a unique feature. Something else to make him special, his Partner.

“This is nice.” Yu spoke interrupting Yosuke’s thoughts. A long frog croak later and Yosuke finally responded, “It’s… pretty.”

It’s quiet again.

Yosuke looked around more, shifting his gaze slowly. Eyes exploring everything. There was a cat going into the south district he noted.

“I take Nanako here sometimes, she loves it.”

“I can see why.”

Yu eyes fluttered open, something Yosuke was too busy looking to the side to witness and he spoke. “What kind of music do you listen to?”

A brown eye gazed returned to him and he raised a brow, he looked cute like that- in the moonlight it made him gleam and glow just a little. The question threw him off guard but he answered anyways. “Well,” He started, a smile pulling on his face making everything better. “Ya know, pop… jazz, soundtracks, electronica… I guess?”

“Electronica?” Yu asked, curious now.

Yosuke defended himself quickly waving it off as if it was nothing, shy and most likely embarrassed. “Only some- I know a couple from games and shows and it really fills up the suspense and the mood for the dungeon.”

“Really?” Yu’s tongue rolled a little and Yosuke turned away, was he red? Maybe. “Y-Yes, really.”

“Do you think you can find one for this mood now?”

Well this mood is… romantic. They’re friends. Just friends and would probably just stay that way, any action or words can ruin this and Yosuke was afraid to take that chance, but it was as if Yu was pushing him to do it.

Not denying his request Yosuke leaned back a little and pulled his headphones bringing his mp3 with him, “I’ll try- but don’t judge me if anything weird comes on, alright?” Yu smirked, looking down at his tie loosely hanging from his neck before actually lying down on the dock. “I never do.”

His eyes closed as he waited for Yosuke and brown eyes looked at him for a moment before he fumbled a little, clicking a button and pulling his headphone cord out. He joined Yu lying down, placing the mp3 next to his head.

The music began to play.

A soft beat starting off and a harmony note following shortly after.

Yosuke was nervous. As he stared up at the moon directly above him he kept fumbling with his hands, pulling and tugging on his fingers, not hard enough to crack but enough to distract him. Crap- his lip was trembling too- he bit at it and took a small glance at Yu to see if he was listening. Yu’s hands were neatly placed on top of his stomach and his features were calm, once more.

He was hoping and praying he wasn’t judging right now, hoping he wouldn’t say can you change the song please. None of that happened. Halfway throughout the song Yu’s lips parted slowly- maybe too slowly, before he spoke up. “What’s the name of this?”

“Huh?”

Yosuke was so caught off guard and when Yu turned to him probably again- in the most slowest motion ever. He was lost for breath.

Gray eyes were soft and his lips were tugged into a small soft smile, something he never saw- something that was for his eyes only. “The song.”

A lump was caught in his throat, not bothering to swallow it down but speak up with a shaky voice, “E-Empire ants… by Gorillaz… ft…” He couldn’t say that looking at Yu- back to the moon he finished his sentence slowly, “Little… dragon.”

It was as if Yu could just sense the nervousness from Yosuke and lifted his upper half from the floor boarding of the dock, “It’s nice.”

The beat of the song started to kick in smoothly and Yu slowly pulled his feet out the water, almost in sync with the song, Yosuke followed a little after him. “Hey, Yosuke?”

“Yeah, Partner?”

Yu stood up and looked at his feet drip water, wetting the wood beneath his toes, “Did you get to dance?”

“Huh?” Yosuke was standing up too, slowly making sure not to slip.

“Dance.” He repeated. The small hip wiggle he did caused Yosuke to laugh, not hard but just watching such a serious person who fights shadows and gives orders in the TV reminded that he was also human, special for sure. Still human. “Do you want to dance?”

“W-Well- I can’t really… dance, good or anything-” Yu shook his head and finally pulled a hand up to tug off his tie, placing it down and moving the mp3 onto it so it wouldn’t be crushed by mistake. “That’s okay, it’s just us.”

“Y-yeah I know but…” But what if someone tried to record them from the hill, yeah he doubts that… and seriously hopes that doesn’t happen. It was late. Kids were either still at the party or at home. Who would go to the riverbed at night…? These two.

“I’ll close my eyes.” and so Yu did. A smirk plastered on his face as he tried to prove his point that as long as he was with him- that was all that counted. Yosuke shook his head a little, yeah what the hell. It was only them. He pulled the suspenders off his shoulders and saw Yu peek at him. “Fine. Keep your word or you’ll be dancing with the fishes.”

“So romantic.” Even with his eyes close he can see Yu still rolling them dramatically. A pair of hands caught Yosuke’s and as a beat began to fill the atmosphere they started to dance.

It was a little awkward, Yu was really swift going along with a beat he never heard of. They did a small circle around each other and Yosuke was looking down at his feet making sure he didn’t slip or step on Yu. Even if he didn’t have shoes on he still wouldn’t risk it. This was Yu’s chance to open his eyes back up. His eyes were locked on Yosuke, his entire attention set on him out of all things in the world. When the brunet caught him he just turned away playfully, this guy was a tease. “You better keep your word-”

“I am.” The electronica beat was setting in more and someone was singing, female singer- Your little feet working the machine. The lyrics matched up perfectly to what was happening, Yu spun Yosuke a little slowly and the brunet was caught off guard then started laughing. As much as this slow dance seemed serious to them it was another day of bonding, another special moment happening between them 

They swung their arms side to side a little dramatically following the flow that was filling in trying hard not to laugh at how silly they must've look, Yosuke still couldn’t get the red flush off his face. He didn’t want this to end, he wanted this to last forever. Yu pulled his hands away and put them to his side and rolled his shoulders, a wide grin plastered on  his face- Yosuke following along. Eyes closing tight he started chuckling, a snort being heard too, “Dude- we must look so dumb right now.”

“Dumb? I think we look cool.” As serious as Yu tried to make his voice sound it didn’t work and him and Yosuke were laughing along with each other. Especially when he tried to do another hip wiggle, bumping into Yosuke’s slightly.

Once their laughing died down they tried to regain focus on what was happening and the brunet did a tiny swirl to the side and small pose, cute. Yu followed his lead for once and spun and placed both his hands on his hips. A hero’s stance, proud and tall. Yosuke nudged him playfully, “Okay- Okay check this out.”

Yu kept his gray eyes on him as he watched Yosuke do a little- shimmy, pushing his hips outwards and another spin. Everything action he did seemed cuter than the last. “Okay, your turn!”

“Right.” Clearing his throat some of his happy features turned a little more serious- no passionate, and he fluttered his eyes close and let his shoulders roll with his hips, hands hovering just above him as he spun in front of Yosuke, then brushed his hair out of his eyes. A smile came back to him, “How was that?”

 _Wow_.

Yosuke cleared his throat- he had to regain focus a little and he felt like there was stars in his eyes, that was really...

“Good, _buuut_ can you do this-” The brunet wasn’t exactly copying his moves he was trying to flow with the music just like his Partner did, it took a moment but soon he let his waist drop slightly and spun and- “Whoa-!” He tripped on his own two feet. God damn it.

But before he could fall his Partner returned to his rescue, calling out his name quickly and catching his waist even quicker. Yosuke’s reflex kicked in and he grabbed onto Yu’s shoulders quickly looking at the wood beneath him where he could of fallen and back at-

 _Yu_.

“Are you okay?”

Their faces were mere inches apart now, just like earlier in the school. Right there. There noses could touch if he leaned in just a little- “I-I’m fine, that’s was really clumsy of me right?” Yosuke looked up nervously wanting to avoid his gaze but also stare at it until years so on, it was so soft on him. He could see the worry of his face, so up close…

“Yosuke…”

Oh crap-

It’s so weird, maybe flustering, to hear him say his name like that. In a low tone. His gaze looks like he’s leaning in or maybe he’s squinting. “...Y-Yeah, Partner…?”

“...You have freckles.”

Okay that threw him off guard but before he could of protest and reply about how late he was to notice such a thing Yu continued on and leaned in, his lips brushing over his and eyes closing. “They’re cute…”

Their lips touched.

Connected.

Okay they’re kissing.

Yosuke’s eyes flew open- this was happening. He was kissing, Yu. This was his Partner. Someone he contacts everyday and he was kissing him. After of being frozen trying to accept reality Yu pulled back- and creased his brows.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done _that_ -”

Of course Yosuke tugged him back down, Yu was just as surprised but soon their lips were brushing over each other shyly and gently- nervously. Eyes starting to flutter close. This was Yosuke’s- maybe Yu’s- first kiss. He’s glad it’s like this. He’s glad he gets to kiss his Partner like this at the riverbed where the moonlight only shined on them. In this moment.

Yu pulled Yosuke up so he wasn’t hovering just above the ground anymore and licked over his lips, the brunet let out a sound and tightened his grip on his shoulders. A gesture for him to go on. Yu’s hands was going lower and he grabbed Yosuke’s thigh so he could wrap it around his waist. They might’ve grinded he’s not so sure.

But what was sure was that they were making out at this point, Yosuke was kind of squirming in his grip trying not to trip either of them or push down too hard but after Yu let his tongue trail over Yosuke’s one last time they pulled apart-

Leaving Yosuke with stars in his eyes. If he was going to look like that every time then he knows he needs to do this everyone once in a while, the brunet was the first to speak up.

“Tha- That was really…” He wiped his mouth with the back off his hand and tried to regain what just happened. “Uh…”

“Hot?” Yu offered.

“That too and uh… really… Wow.” Yosuke was looking around and back at Yu his cheeks just coated in red and his eyes hazy, “S-sorry I kind of messed up your hair…” From tugging so much because of all that excitement, Yu can understand. “It’s fine....”

Yosuke licked over his lips and began to bite at them, the song ended a while ago.  “C-can we uh… How long have you…?”

“A while, Yosuke.” Yu answered. “I was actually planning to confess so I could get it out the way but, any moment I wanted to speak up... I felt like I would ruin it.”

 The brunet smiled widely, “Dude- Are you kidding? You spending your time with me is the greatest moment of my life.” A cheerful voice Yosuke brought out towards the other and after a moment Yu looked at him, enchanted- diamonds in his eyes. “Really?”

“O-Of course…” Yosuke started, embarrassed. “I...Like- Well, love you…”

The magician shifted his weight and started looking at different places, his confession was causing him to heat up- literary, his face feels like it’s on fire.

Yu kissed him again, hands trailing up to his cheek and Yosuke returned quicker than ever. Drifting his fingers to the back of his head so he can play with the gray locks a little. Pulling away slowly Yu replied back to him, “I love you too.”

Yosuke nuzzled his face in his neck, this was safe. He felt safe. With his Partners hands sealed around his waist he knew he was going to be protected.

“Come on, let me walk you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> the song link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4liBFEIbPJ8
> 
> i'm also working on a spin off where Yosuke and Yu actually fuse instead of kiss so if you're interested in that, you're in luck ! give me time though im the slowest at re-reading @ my stuff, hoped you liked it !


End file.
